


Robbery Gone Wrong

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM implied, Death, Dom/Fertile, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Vampire Sex, Vampires, arrow in the belly, belly torture, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where vampires rule and the torture and enslavement of humans is legal, vampire torture crews are popping up all over the place. What happens when a human makes the mistake of trying to rob a vampires house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robbery Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend who wanted a story where he gets shot in the belly.
> 
> Also if you want to roleplay in this AU, or read my drabbles check out my new tumblr [http://bambibeckett.tumblr.com](url)
> 
> The blog will mostly be based on the musing of Bambi, who is based on William Beckett.

The small group stood looking at the large mansion that stood what might as well have been in the middle of no where. It was surrounded by wood land and protected by an iron fence and a large double iron gate.

Outie so nicked name because of his navel, which the small man liked to show off to anyone that would look, couldn't help but wonder who lived in such a large house. Really it was massive and Outie wouldn't have been surprised to have found out it was some country retreat for some celebrity. A film or music star.

“You're the one that will have to go in, you're the only one small enough to get in through the window we found that has been left ajar, then you will find the safe before letting us in,” His fellow thieves told him.  
“And what if I encounter anyone?” Outie asked. He gasped slightly as one of his comrades passed him a flick knife. So far he had done petty crimes, never had he hurt anyone but he also knew his so called comrades wouldn't let him back out. Backing out meant out of the gang and he knew the members would hunt him down.

“You stick them and get out of there,” One of the thieves smiled nastily. “Now get in there and let us in,”

….

Outie climbed into the small window, his tiny four foot ten frame having little problem with it. He could see why they wanted him to enter the building. The room was small, no more then a storage area for what seemed to be cleaning products. Some dread did wash over him when he saw a cage in the corner. The cage was big enough to hold a human, but maybe it was for a large dog. That would be a reasonable explanation, he hoped he didn't encounter a guard dog.

He slowly opened the door and peeped out before entering a hallway. It wasn't as grand as what he expected and as he looked at the art on the wall he wanted to run. Each picture, no photograph showed scenes of heart stopping torture. One showed a busty woman beaten to a pulp, another of a man with a noose around his neck, then they was one of a man being fried in an electric chair. They were more photos each as horrifying as the other. Who the fuck lived here? He thought back to the cage he saw, and fuck he really hoped a dog belonged in there.

He tried the doors either side of the hall, but each were locked, even though he felt sure he could hear sobbing from behind one of them. The only way he could go was to the door at the end of the corridor, which thankfully wasn't locked. He opened it slowly and tentatively stepped into the room beyond.

The room seemed to be a sitting room and it was as opulent as one would expect such a room to be in such a grand house. They were black leather sofas and two large chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling. The floor was dark oak, but an expensive looking Turkish rug covered the centre, there was a large fire place and again they was scary framed picture hanging over it. This one was a painting showing a medieval torture chamber. Then he realised he could see all this because they were low lighting coming from a few lamps. Someone must have been here, and was probably coming back. As soon as that dawned on him he heard someone talking and he quickly ducked down behind one of the sofas clutching the flick knife to him.

He peeped out to see a tall woman speaking on a cell phone. She was pale with long dark hair that matched her darker eyes. She was dressed in a rather old fashioned night dress, white with ruffles down the front. It took a moment for Outie to notice this beautiful woman didn't heave breasts, he was looking at a man, or boy of maybe nineteen or twenty. How could a male be so beautiful was beyond him. Heck he had only seen women on the front of glossy magazines as beautiful as this boy.

Outie couldn't look away from his long shapely legs as he sat down on the sofa still talking to ever it was on the phone and Outie didn't like what he was hearing.

“Of course Lord Celt, we are more then happy to take the slave off your hands,” The boy said giggling in what Outie could only describe as a flirtatious manner as he pushed his hair behind his ear.

“Free of charge my Lord, that came from Xavier him self, you are joining the team after all,” The boy carried on speaking in a manner that was very jovial considering what he seemed to be talking about. What the hell had Outie got himself into?

“Oh my Lord that can wait until you're part of the team. You know I'm yours then like I belong to the rest of The Torture Crew once you're a full member, I am looking forward to it though,” The boy laughed and it was then that Outie saw the boy had two tiny fangs. Fuck he was into a vampire house, or as vampires would call it a nest.

“A power drill, oh my Lord you need to stop flirting with me, besides my Lord there seems to be a human hiding behind the sofa,” The boy laughed suddenly looking right at where Outie had been hiding. 

Fuck!

….

“Come out human,” The boy said hanging up and burst out laughing as Outie stood up. Vampires were real, everyone knew that and what Outie had saw of them they were all beautiful but terrifying at the same time. This one did seem smaller then the ones he saw, but if it was possible he was even more beautiful. Outie even though he would class him self as straight couldn't stop looking at the way the night dress clung to the vampire's shapely hips and ass.

“Are a hobgoblin, you're so short and ugly,” The boy laughed meanly making Outie take out his flick knife.

“What you're going to stab me?” The vampire laughed louder.

“Shut up sissy, you're still a fag dressed as a girl, even if you're a vampire,” Outie threatened, making the vampire roll his eyes.

“I'm a vampire submissive, or fertile. I can get pregnant by a dominate vampire. You so don't want to meet my doms,” The vampire laughed before looking up and grinning. Outie followed his eyes to see a shadow that slowly turned into a form of a large man before it dropped down and Outie stepped back as he saw it was now a large vampire male of maybe six foot five with frightening yellow eyes, and fangs that looked like they could rip a man's throat out.

“Who dares intrude in our house?” The vampire growled his voice having an almost unnatural low timbre which left Outie trembling in his boots.

“I thought the three outside I ripped apart was all of them, we need a cleaning crew to take care of that Bambi,” The vampire said looking at the other who Outie rightly guessed must be named Bambi.

“Vern he wanted to stab me, and he called me fag. I think that's an insult,” Bambi pouted, then laughed as Vern easily disarmed Outie of the flick knife.

“Strip,” Vern spat looking down at Outie.

“What?” Outie stuttered, he had kept his small frame in pretty good shape but that would be nothing compared to a dominate vampire. He looked at Bambi who sat watching on the edge of the sofa. Submissive or not Outie could see that Bambi was getting turned on by watching his humiliation.

“Fucking strip now maggot,” Vern spat.

“Do as he says, you don't want him pissed off,” Bambi smirked.

Outie did as he was told, embarrassed to be seen naked in front of these two vampires. Even more so when he saw the submissive one looking at his naked form with distaste.

“It's wonder he can fuck anyone with that cock,” Bambi laughed looking Outie up and down. Outie wasn't that small but Bambi was used to a doms cock, which were often over twelve inches long.

“What does Ripper call a male fertile cock? Oh yes an over sized clit, that what I feel this human has but he's meant to fuck with it,” Vern laughed as he looked down at Outie. 

“It does have an interesting naval though,” Bambi mused looking at Outie's pride and joy. Then giggled as Outie grunted as Vern started to roughly prod it. 

“And do you think his naval is good for Bambi dear,” Vern growled giving a rough slap to Outie's belly.

“I think it would be the perfect target, I do know how you love using your cross bow,” Bambi smiled looking up at Vern.

“Wait, don't shoot me in my belly button, anywhere but there!” Outie pleaded. He could almost feel the pain of an arrow entering his belly button as the two vampires spoke.

“You broke into our house, you threatened Bambi, and you expect to not be punished for such a thing?” Vern sneered walking around Outie like a hunter would he prey.

“Phone the police, have me arrested,” Outie begged.

“Us vampires take care of our own problems, you're a problem,” Vern spat bringing his large fist down on Outie's head and knocking him out.

….

 

Outie came a few hours later with a banging headache. He groaned then his heart began to beat faster as he remembered what happened. He had tried to rob a house, he had tried to rob a fucking vampire's house. He tried to move only to find he was tied spread eagle standing up. He looked to down to see a large target had been drawn on his stomach with his belly button being the bulls eye. Oh God anywhere but his naval.

He struggled but it was no good, he was tied securely to the target. Has he looked to his right he could see he was on some sort of shooting range. The sort he had seen on cop shows. He wondered if he was still in the vampire's mansion, it was certainly big enough to hold a room like this.

“So the little maggot awakens,” Vern smirked looking at him coldly.

“Please don't shoot me in the belly, not my belly,” Outie again started begging for mercy.

“I'm a dominate vampire, it's in my nature to be sadistic, I don't show mercy,” Vern laughed as Bambi passed him a medieval looking cross bow. “You know grub it's one of the most painful places to be shot in the belly, I'm good at causing pain,”

Outie watched in horror as Vern loaded the arrow. The vampire was actually going to do it. He was going to be shot in the belly. It seemed to be in slow motion as Vern fired. The arrow flying towards him until it hit bullseye. The arrow making a sick squelching sound as it burrowed it self in Outie's naval. The pain was intense as blood splattered the floor in front him, and he was screaming as the nasty little arrow protruded out in front of him. His outie belly button had been his down fall.

“That was so hot, fuck me Vern,” Bambi said wrapping his arms around the bigger vampires waist as Outie screamed and sobbed like a gutted pig. Vern smiled and as Outie bled out he got to witness a vampire porn show of a submissive vampire getting fucked in the ass by a dominate vampire's fourteen inch cock, the vampire porn show was the last thing Outie witnessed.


End file.
